Kurt Mendoza (Omniverse)
}|width=300|height=390|position=center|left=0}} Species: Human Power Ranger Date of Birth: September 28, 1996 Homeworld: Earth Prime (our Earth in real life) Status: Alive Family: Hunter Winchester (brother, spiritually from his past life as Sam Winchester) Castiel (ally) Bobby Singer (surrogate father) The Winchesters (past life family) Ruby (former lover) other unknown family on his Earth Portrayed by: Jared Padalecki|image = |power = |-|White Dino Ranger= }|width=200|height=180|position=center|left=0}} Titanium Ranger (formerly) Navy Thunder Ranger (formerly)}}Kurt Mendoza is a Ranger and one of the primary protagonists in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse Biography Kurt Mendoza is one of the main protagonists of the series who was chosen to be a Ranger on the Earth where the Power Rangers exists. Kurt became the third wielder of the power of the White Dino Ranger. Before Kurt was chosen, the powers of the White Dino was restored by the yellow-eyed demon Azazel in his quest of having his own evil Power Ranger. After finding a shard piece of the White Dino Gem, he successfully restored it's powers and searched for it's new owner. Making it's search by traveling across other known realities outside the Rangerverse, which eventually made contact to an alternate Earth, which lead to a young man named Kurt to wield the power. Because of this, Kurt was also predestined to be the true vessel of the fallen Archangel, Lucifer. At first, Kurt not realizing that the White Drago Morpher had been restored to it's evil state like it once did to Mikoto Nakadai of Abaranger and Trent Mercer of Dino Thunder. During his first morph, the evil within the Drago Morpher had once again reawakened and took over Kurt. Plotting to destroy anything that came across his path. But then he was eventually defeated when Hunter Winchester, by using the power of the original Green MMPR, broke Kurt's bond with the White Drago Morpher, reverting it back to it's shard piece of the White Dino Gem. But in Chpt5 of the series, the power had returned back to Kurt to try and fight Lucifer. But The Devil was still too much to overcome against the likes of a Ranger. Soon after, Kurt realized that he's been able to control the power without the evil within from ever taking over him. Since the beginning, Kurt owed his life to Hunter Winchester for saving him from the curse of the White Dino Ranger and he and Hunter went on a quest to find Hunter's father and to hunt down the "yellow-eyed" demon, Azazel. Upon their early ventures as Rangers, it was revealed that the demon Azazel killed Hunter's mother, Mary and his baby brother Sam. And that Kurt is the reincarnation of Hunter's deceased brother, making him the "spiritual brother" to Hunter Winchester. Since then, Hunter felt it was his role to being the self-appointed guardian of Kurt and often going to extreme lengths to protect him regardless of personal cost. After successfully defeating the yellow-eyed demon, the duo had battled many other supernatural monsters and beings, some of which were known entities that had existed even before the creation of the universe. Among them includes; the Leviathan, God's very own Archangels, including the Devil himself, Lucifer. Kurt is shown to be very mentally strong, evident by being sent to Hell twice and enduring the constant tortures inflicted upon him and having to be able to overpower the possession of Lucifer and sacrificing himself to imprison the Devil and including the Archangel Michael, back into Hell to prevent the coming of The Apocalypse. Including times between Chpt's 9 & 10, when Kurt took upon carrying the "first curse" known as "The Mark of Cain". Being able to withstand it's strong bloodlust to kill. Though, over time, Kurt would be willing to do anything for the greater good to save the lives of those close around him, highlighting his selfless nature. Including the moment he wanted Death to kill him after his last efforts to get rid of The Mark of Cain, to prevent any more harm to be caused on others. History In Chpt5, during his run-in against The Devil, Lucifer, Kurt had to relocate his old power of the White Dino to try and avoid from ever becoming the Devil's vessel, by letting the evil within the power of the White Dino to possess him first before Lucifer could get to him. It turns out, it's last known wielder of the power, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, had the whole White Dino Gem returned in his possession after Kurt broke it's bond with it. But then Trent decide to give the power back to Kurt since, in his words, "his time as a Power Ranger had run it's course", and that Kurt deserved to be it's new wielder. At the same time, Lucifer, using Kurt's friend from his Earth, Nick, as his current temporary vessel at the time, fought Kurt in his comeback as the White Dino Ranger, but the fallen Archangel proved that he's known to be far beyond the limits against those of a Power Ranger. Soon after Kurt and Hunter escaped their short encounter against the Devil, Kurt realized that he was in control of the powers of the White Dino, without the evil ever being able to control him this time. Category:Ranger Category:Characters Category:Rangers Category:Character Category:Sixth Ranger Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Evil Rangers Category:Good turns Evil Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Male Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse